The Great Seafarers, the Viking
|details = We have received a request from a Folklorist to investigate the travel of the Vikings. I'm sure you know them as warriors and pirates, but they were also the world's greatest explorers. If you buy the Seafarer at the Tavern a drink, he will tell you more about them. |fameAdv = 20,000 |step1 = /Able Navigator/Stockholm/Seafarer (give drink)/ So you're researching the voyaging skills on the Vikings, are you? I'm sure you know that they traveled from Scandinavia to Britain, from Ireland to Northern France. They're ships had oars and square sails, allowing them to sail any distance, long or short. |step2 = /To Read the Seas/Stockholm/Seafarer/ Not only were their ships amazing, but so was their ability to read the seas. It would make veteran navigators in these times turn green with envy. There memorized their charts and had their own compasses. At need, they used the flights of birds to know where land was located. They traveled at one with nature. |step3 = /To Vinland/Stockholm/Seafarer/ I have heard something else as well. According to Viking lore, they sailed west of Ireland, passed the islands thought to be World's End and eventually reached a land of plenty that they called Vinland. Now, if that's the place everyone calls the new continent, then that means the Vikings reached there many, many years before Admiral Colon did. |step4 = /A Green Town for Vikings/Stockholm/Seafarer/ Well, who can say what's true or not in the old folklore. For me it's just one of those tales I picked up over a drink. If you want to know more, go to Bergen. There are descendants of the Vikings in that town, as well as one who tells the old stories. Part of what I told you just now, I learned in Bergen myself. |step5 = /Meeting the Storyteller/Bergen/Barkeeper/ Stories of the Viking travels to Vinland are compiled in the Icelandic Saga. For a long time, the Sagas were passed on by word of mouth, so the sagas seem to change depending on where they are told. If you want to hear the story for yourself, go and look for a young girl named Olga. She lives at the landing point to the north. |step6 = /Stories of a Hero/Scandinavia West Coast/Olga/ So you have come all this way just to hear the Saga? I told the barkeep I didn't want to talk about my ancestors again. I wish he'd listen. Well, I'm sorry but you've come up here for nothing. I don't tell the stories anymore. A man who commits a crime and then flees to another land is not a hero. And I won't talk of him again. |step7 = /Of No Use/Scandinavia West Coast/Olga/ Ha ha ha. You are a strange one, aren't you? You truly want to know about that false hero? Then you may take this book and read it yourself. I no longer have any use for it. |stepfinal = Travels of the Vikings/Scandinavia West Coast/near Olga/ The young storyteller that the Bergen barkeep referred us to has lost her faith in the stories and seems withdrawn. We settled for looking through the book she showed us. |discoXP = 390 |cardXP = 195 |reportXP = 140 |reportfame = 70 |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |notes = Olga is found by going right, after entering the Scandinavia West Coast landing area. |preQ1 = |subQ1 = |chainQ1 = Quest Chains/Vinland |landarea = Scandinavia West Coast |seaarea = Norwegian Sea }}